


In This World Or The Next

by Philippians967



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Omegaverse, Original Characters - Freeform, PoC, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philippians967/pseuds/Philippians967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young black girl is transported to a parallel dimension with A/B/O dynamics. As she attempts to acclimate to this world, she discovers there is a plot that not only affects her but every Omega in the U.S. and possibly, the world. With the help of her Alpha , several Omega friends, and a theoretical physicist she will attempt to put a stop to the danger. If only for the sake of the freedom of herself and the people she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Me, Myself, and I

I was at my dads house that for the last few days of summer since my mom was in Chicago for her job. My dad and brother were at work and neither one would be home until late. After several hours of watching TV I decided to go for a walk. I actually wasn't suppose to leave the house without someone home but I was bored and had cabin fever. I knew I could be back and cleaned before they got home so I went for it. It was a lovely day, the sun was shining and there were few clouds in the sky. I passed several parents with strollers taking advantage of the fact it was a nice day and I decided to walk down to a nearby small shopping area to get lunch. As I turned the corner to enter the street I saw a young Black girl coming towards me. She was quite a ways away so the only thing I could tell was that she had box braids like I did and was wearing a pink flowered sun dress. As we approached each other I realized we had more in common. With shock and slight terror and confusion rolling through me I realized this girl was me. She looked exactly like me accept for her outfit. I was wearing capris and a t-shirt. She hadn't made the same discovery because she was looking down at her phone. We were feet away from each other and I was too shocked by seeing myself that I hadn't realized we were about to crash into each other until the last minute. I tried to turn to avoid a collision but my left shoulder slammed into her right and she turned to me, I'm assuming to give me a piece of her mind, but whatever angry words she had died on her tongue and I watched her face visibly pale as she made the same discovery seconds earlier. However both of us kept walking, I think she even picked up the pace, and I had to turn back around in order to steady myself after ramming into her. When I turned back she was already gone. No trace of what transpired left. I was extremely shaken and I quickly made my way to the Chinese shop in the shopping center and decided to take the food home instead. I got halfway home, the Me I saw no where in sight, before I felt it. I was cramping, which wasn't odd, I'd been having my period for years now and hadn't had it this month yet. However, what was odd about this period was the intensity of the cramp. It felt as if every organ and muscle in my lower stomach and back had violently contracted and released. The feeling halted me in my tracks. However it passed as quickly as it came. I kept walking for about a block before another cramp of the same intensity came, however this time something else came with it. Fire crawled it's way out from where the cramps were and raced itself across my entire body. I began to sweat and feel faint, and I had to lean against a nearby tree. A man on a bike passing by slowed down and stopped next to me. He peered down at me then sniffed before smiling and saying congratulations and then riding off. I was confused by his actions but I was too focused on the pain and heat to pay him any real attention. I made my way home far slower than usual. I was only able during times when the heat and cramping let up, which only lasted about five minutes, and the time between was slowly decreasing. I opened the garage door and raced inside as quickly as possible. I stumbled into the house attempted to make it up stairs. I heard a door open and close and heard footsteps coming down. I'd been looking down for most of this time so I could focus on my feet and not pass out. I looked up and saw....my mom? She looked at me and her eyes widened.  
"Steven it's happening," she called to my dad. She gently wrapped her arms around me and led me upstairs to my room. I was confused as to why she was here but she appeared to know what was happening so I didn't ask. My father walked with sympathetic smile on his face before handing me two blue pills and a water bottle. I quickly took the pills and allowed my parents to undress me. Under normal circumstances I would never have allowed this, but I was still burning hot, although the cramping had mostly settled down which I suspect was do to the pills, and my muscles felt too weak to do much of anything. However, as my parents sat me up to take off my shirt, I realized I wasn't wearing a shirt but a vaguely familiar pink dress with little white flowers. At this point I was drifting in and out of consciousness and didn't have the brain capacity to really think about it. My parents laid me in my underwear on my bed and then placed a small thin blanket over me. I felt two pairs of lips kiss my forehead before I heard my door gently click shut and I drifted to sleep.


	2. Research and A Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali does some research and finds a problem. Just so you know, the main characters name is Allison Johnson.

This strange illness went on for about three days. My dad came in about every four hours to give me the pills again. I drifted in and out of consciousness those three days, only waking to pee, eat, and take medicine. Sometimes I would wake to my dad rubbing my back and whispering soothing words to me. Oddly enough I never saw my mother throughout this entire ordeal, except for when she helped me into my room. My parents role reversal was odd but not unwelcome. My dad seemed to know what he was doing. On the last day I woke up with no cramping or heat. I still felt weak and tired but much better. I had only been awake for a few minutes when dad walked in.

"Hey sweet pea, how are you doing," he asked. He had a small soft smile that I had never seen before.  
"Fine, thanks. But what was that?" He laughed before getting up and rummaging through my closet. He answered with his back turned to me.

"Well honey that was your heat. Don't worry it gets easier after a while,". I took a second to study him. He was wearing his usual clothes, a shirt with sleeves that go to the elbow that was burgundy, his favorite color. He wore black slacks with a belt as usual. My dad was tall and very skinny, he never seemed to be able to put on weight, although he seemed to have a slight pounch. His skin was light brown and his hair was still cut short and black with a few grays here and there. He looked like my dad but his mannerism were completely different. My dad was never very talkative and never called me 'honey' or 'sweet pea'. So I decided to ask him a question.

"How's work?"  
"Oh busy as usual. I've been working on this reaction for the last week. I asked your mom if I could stay at work later but you know how she likes us all home before six so I just have to work harder while at work," he answered. At this point his back was still turned to me but he was at my drawers now having picked out a yellow sundress with white flowers. He came back to my bed placing some clothes and underwear at the foot of it.

"Alright I'll leave you to get dressed. I already left a bar of the anti-scent soap in the bathroom. You can get ready whenever you feel ready I'll be down stairs preparing lunch," he turned to leave before he abruptly stopped and turned," and don't worry I already called the school to let them know you'll be out. Love you sweet heart,"

"Love you too," I called before I thought of something, "hey dad where's my phone and laptop."  
His eyes widened and he looked a little sheepish.

"Sorry I forgot. There in the top drawer of your night stand." Then he stepped out of the room. I quickly leaned over the bed and pulled out the laptop. When I flipped it up the screen asked for a password. Crap. Alright I tried the password from my laptop. It didn't work. I couldn't ask my dad, he'd be suspicious and probably wouldn't know anyway. I tried to think. Clearly there was some mix up with me and the....other Me. But if she's anything like me, all her devices have the same password. And we probably have the same birthday, so I tried that. Then I thought about how I used my last name and student ID as a password. I was doubtful we had the same student ID but I thought it was worth a shot. But instead of my dad's last name, I used my moms maiden name. It worked. I went to Google and the first thing I searched was Heat.

Heat- A period of three to seven days where an Omega is most fertile. The Omega will release pheromones in order to attract Alphas and the womb prepares itself for pregnancy. After the first Omegas will continue this release of pheromones for another three to seven days. Heat is characterized by the body's rise in temperature and contraction of the lower abdominal muscles.

I could feel the drowning surge of panic take over my lungs and suddenly it felt like I couldn't breath. What's an Omega, or Alpha. And does this mean that's what happened to me. No I couldn't panic, not now. I took deep long breaths for about a minute before going back to the laptop typing in 'alpha and omega'. I clicked on a Wikipedia page and read the beginning.

Alpha, Beta, and Omega are the names of the secondary sex classification. The primary sexes being male and female. Every secondary sex is capable of having both primary sexes. The secondary sex is not discovered until around the 13th birthday.

Then I scrolled down to a chart that gave a brief description of each secondary sex.

Alpha's- known to be strong, aggressive, and possessive. Also known to have the highest sperm count of the species. Both males and females are capable of impregnating another person. However females are capable of becoming pregnant. Only make up about 35% of the population. Release regular amounts of pheromones used to attract mates. Usually mate with Omegas.

Betas-relatively level head Betas do not release pheromones, go into heat, or are affected by pheromones. Make up 45-50% of the population. Known as least fertile of the species most Beta couples can only produce about 1-2 children. Only Beta females can produce children. Usually mate with other Betas.

Omegas-known to be gentle, carrying, and loving. Omegas go into heat about once month. During this time they are most fertile. Release regular amounts of pheromones to attract mates. Although being the least common in the population, only making up about 15-20% of the population, Omegas produce most of the world's children. Both Omega males and females are cable of pregnancy. Highly prized by Alphas. Usually mate with Alphas.

Ok, so based on this description I'm an Omega. But how? And how did I end up...here. I realized I'd been in here a while so I get up shower and get dressed to avoid suspicion. I walked down stairs to hear music playing. I could see my dad in the kitchen cooking and I could see him dancing. My dad back home couldn't cook, I had to or his girlfriend. He looked at me and smiled waving me into the kitchen.

"Come on in lunch is almost done." I walked over to the table and say down. I figured I should say something but I was stumped. Then I thought of nagging question I had.

"Hey dad where's mom?"

"Oh she's at work. Trouble in the office she said," he turned to look back at me," I think she was just avoiding the house until your heat was over," he turned back around but kept talking," she knows the smell won't affect her. Seeing as she's related to you but wasn't comfortable. Said these things are best left to Omegas." That's funny, sounds like something my dad would say. Then I wondered what he meant by smell then I realized he meant pheromones. That's disturbing on so many levels. Then another thought came, if my dad is an Omega and by deduction my mom had to be an Alpha that means my dad was pregnant with me not my mom. Although the wiki article didn't say it I'm assuming that female Alphas can only get pregnant by other Alphas and Omega males don't have the right.....equipment to get a female pregnant. I felt a little sick.

"Oh sweety are you feeling okay," I heard dad ask. I swallowed the feeling and turned giving him my best smile.

"Fine. Just feel a little sick." He gave me that sympathetic smile again

"I'm afraid you're going to feel like that for the day. But you should be fine by tomorrow." That gave me another thought.

"What day is it?"  
"It's Saturday."  
"Um, what's the date." He gave me a quizzical look before answering.  
"September 12th." That's not possible. It was August 10th when I went for a walk. Not that I could deny it before, but I was in a completely different world, one that the Me I saw belonged to and now I was mine until I could figure out how to get back. But this also means I've started school, if only just. And now I remember my dad saying he called the school.

"So dad, when can I get back to school?" I could probably get more personal info if I met some of the other Me's friends. My dad chuckled.

"Eager now are we Ali. Fair enough, if you keep using that soap you should be able to go Monday. Now eat your lunch. You need to get all the energy back you can if you want survive school Monday," he ordered. I obediently dug into the food. I would need all my energy and brainpower if I was going to survive this without arousing suspicion.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've written on this website so the formatting may be a little weird. I've read a lot of Omegaverse stories so I've decided to write my own. I hope you enjoy and if you want more or have some advice let me know in the comments I'd appreciate the advice.


End file.
